I m Back, Seb
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Hace casi tres años que se fue, que desapareció del mapa. Y después de todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos está bien sin el otro. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro_

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

––––––––––––

El molesto tick tock del reloj resonaba por la habitación. Hace varios minutos había entrado la mujer de esa noche con los informes del día, pero Jim no se molestó ni en abrir los ojos. Total, ella trabajaba para él, que esperara a que Jim quisiera hacerle caso. Al principio la mujer decidió esperar, comportarse y no hacer ruido. Pero después de casi un cuarto de hora su molesta voz se escuchó.

–Señor, Los reportes del día…

Jim suspiró hastiado y sin moverse le indicó que continuara.

–Bien, en Londres no ha pasado nada extraordinario. Todo sigue normal. Un estúpido club de fans de Holmes han estado viendo una conexión entre algunos casos perdidos en diversas partes del mundo, justamente los lugares donde dejamos los señuelos para de Holmes. Hasta ahora todo sigue intacto, Holmes no ha logrado nada más que destruirlos. Por otra parte, volviendo a Londres, su red sigue activa y en un bajo funcionamiento. Actualmente el coronel Moran se está haciendo cargo de la división de Londres.

Hasta que la mujer habló por primera vez, Jim había estado acostado descuidadamente sobre la cómoda cama del hotel cinco estrellas en el que estaba, simplemente dormitando. Si lo pensaba un poco, se estaba acostumbrando mucho a lo aburrido…Como sea, eso hasta la inoportuna intervención de la mujer, en cuanto ella habló toda su antigua tranquilidad desapareció enteramente.

En general la habitación no estaba nada mal. La cama tenía doseles de café oscuro, las sábanas eran de un color azul oscuro que le daba un aspecto sobrio. Los muebles eran del mismo color que los doseles de la amplia cama, una suave alfombra crema cubría gran parte del suelo mientras que las paredes eran de un color hueso. La mujer que hace unos momentos lo había sacado de su paz era guapa, de unos veintisiete años, rubia, labios carnosos y ojos negros; ella estaba sentada sobre uno de los caros sillones y no le despegaba la mirada en ningún momento mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca cada cierto tiempo. La odiaba.

Mientras ella seguía hablando, Jim se levantó de la cama de un grácil salto y caminó hacia el balcón. La mujer lo siguió atentamente con la mirada. En cuanto Jim salió al balcón sintió la fría brisa nocturna de parís pegándole en el rostro. Necesitaba eso, necesitaba el frío, y necesitaba despejar su mente.

Se quedó ahí unos momentos, sin sentir ni una pizca de la calma que había sentido minutos antes. Y todo se arruinó en cuanto ella mencionó ese nombre.

–¿Moran? –Tensó los hombros.

–Sí, señor, el coronel Sebastian Moran.

Hubo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jim se reprimía de decir algo y al mismo tiempo se maldecía internamente por querer preguntar, no podía preguntar. No podía hablar de Sebastian.

–¿Cómo está él? –Preguntó, odiándose profundamente por haberlo hecho.

Antes no era un secreto para nadie que Moriarty y Moran tenían algo, por eso la mujer no se extrañó ante la pregunta.

–Bien, en cierto sentido está bien…Su salud está bien, hace su trabajo perfectamente –Titubeó –Pero se le ha visto comprar más píldoras anti depresivas de las que son recomendables y parece como si nunca durmiera, o al menos eso dicen los informantes –La mujer fue bajando la voz gradualmente, como si aquello que estaba diciendo fuera erróneo.

"_Ya somos dos" _pensó frustrado con cierta ironía.

–Ya veo.

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos, pero Jim no se sentía para nada a gusto.

–Señor –Jim se tensó más al volver a oír su voz –¿No cree que quizás sería bueno que el coronel Moran se enterara de que usted está vivo?

Jim apretó las manos en torno al barandal, tratando de tranquilizarse. No podía tener uno de sus ataques, no en ese momento, no cuando todo iba tan acorde al plan, no podía simplemente matarla y liberar toda esa furia con ella. Estaba logrando pasar desapercibido, si la mataba todos esos años de aburrimiento al no hacer nada serían en vano, su plan estaba casi completo, no podía joderlo todo matando a alguien y llamando la atención sobre su persona. Respiró profundamente contando hasta cien y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la mujer. Le dedicó una mirada gélida.

–No va a hacerlo.

Algo acobardada, la mujer cerró la boca de golpe.

Aunque no volvieron a hablar, cada minuto que pasaban en silencio Jim lo sentía escandaloso, como trompetas resonando en sus oídos. Locura. Ira.

Quería gritar, cortar algo, disparar a alguien. Lo que sea.

El aburrimiento lo estaba matando.

No sería así si pudiera estar con Sebastian.

Y en ese momento se enojó más.

Llevaba un tiempo sin pensar en Sebastian –Un pequeño logro personal- Y esa maldita mujer iba y lo mencionaba sin descaro. Cuando lo que más quería era olvidarlo.

Olvidar a Seb. Olvidar a su novio. O ex-novio, mejor dicho.

Pateó el barandal del balcón con todas sus fuerzas.

–Vete –Murmuró fríamente rechinando los dientes y apretando tanto las manos en torno al barandal que sus nidillos se pusieron blancos.

La mujer lo vio sorprendida por un momento, atemorizada, y sin saber muy bien si seguir las órdenes de su jefe o no. Tenía que pasar todo el tiempo junto a él, alguien siempre debía hacerlo al menos unas horas al día, pero, ¿Qué hacer contra una orden directa?

–Señor…

–¡He dicho que te vayas! –Gritó, se dio la vuelta y la vio fijamente. Expresando toda su furia contenida con una sola mirada. La mujer rápidamente tomó su bolso y murmurando una despedida, salió de la habitación.

Jim bufó, hastiado, desesperado, enojado, furioso. Dio zancadas desde el balcón hasta el interior de la habitación y caminó en círculos mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello de forma desesperada.

Todo su trabajado. Todo ese anonimato. Todo ese aburrimiento. Ese _vacío_. No podía irse todo a la mierda por una rabieta. Corrección. No, eso no era sólo una rabieta.

Llevaba años enfadado. Muy enfadado. Rabioso.

Y desesperado.

Pero ¿Por qué? Él había decidido eso. Él había trazado un plan, y había salido perfecto. En cuanto volviera a Inglaterra esta ardería. Londres ardería en llamas. Sería perfecto, sí, sólo tenía que esperar unos meses más para llevar a cabo su segundo plan perfecto.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian.

–¡Maldición! – Dio un fuerte pisotón y después volcó una mesa con las manos, rompiendo en pedazos un florero que había estado sobre la mesa. El sonido del cristal roto sólo le dio más incentivos para seguir destruyendo. Pateó mesas, sillas y sillones. Arrojó floreros y demás adornos costosos tratando de librarse de todos esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Pero pese a lo que hiciera seguía sin poder olvidar a Sebastian.

Todo giraba en torno al rubio.

No había podido llevarlo con él. No había podido hacer que ambos desaparecieran del mapa. Y ahora estaban separados.

Y no solo separados. Sebastian pensaba que Jim estaba muerto.

"_Pronto, ponto volveré. No falta mucho."_

Sintiéndose realmente miserable. Y odiándose profundamente por sentirse así. Débil. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y respiró agitadamente, tratando de tragarse sus emociones. Toda la habitación estaba destruida a su alrededor. Escondió su cara en la almohada y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca abajo sobre la cama, dobló las rodillas y las puso bajo su abdomen y con sus manos apretó la almohada contra su rostro, quedando en una posición parecida a una bolita pero con la espalda hacia arriba. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo. No hacer nada, no poder siquiera matar a alguien para eliminar el aburrimiento. No poder ver a Seb.

Gritó. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Librando una mínima parte de su frustración y estando casi seguro de que había desgarrado la almohada al enterrar sus uñas en ella. Frustrado, se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, quedando de lado y, maldiciéndola, aventó la almohada contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Sus sospechas de haberla desgarrado se confirmaron en cuanto unas suaves plumas volaron por toda la habitación.

Esos ataques de furia se volvían más frecuentes cada vez, y no sabía muy bien qué pensar ante eso. Y, cada vez, sus ataques eran por cosas con menos importancia. Cada vez era más fácil hacerlo explotar.

Estornudó cuando una pluma le cayó sobre la nariz.

Volvió a gritar exasperado y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Poco a poco respiró más calmadamente. Se sentía mal. Y el sentirse mal lo hacía sentirse aún peor. ¡Si quisiera podría ser el rey del mundo! No era débil, no tenía por qué sentirse así.

Y sin embargo lo hacía.

Muy en el fondo, la única parte no infectada por su eterna arrogancia y egocentrismo. Sabía que estaba destrozado por todo eso, por irse, por no poder hacer nada más que ocultarse como una maldita rata. No se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando hasta sentir las lágrimas saladas sobre sus labios

_Pronto_, se dijo mentalmente. _Volveré pronto._

_._

"¿Me extrañaron? ¿Me extrañaron?"

–Brillante –Dijo radiante y riendo a carcajadas –Oh, ¡Brillante!

Golpeó con las manos la mesa frente a la que estaba sentado en una pequeña cafetería en Londres mientras veía su mensaje ser transmitido. Definitivamente había sido su mejor plan, por mucho.

Algunas personas –por no decir todas- Lo veían extrañados, pero a Jim no podía importarle menos. El primer paso de su plan estaba listo, hasta ahora todo iba como lo planeado. Bueno, tal vez tuvo que adelantar un poco las cosas para que el idiota de Sherlock Holmes no fuera exiliado y todo fuera entretenido, pero aún así tenía listo todo. Las bombas, las armas, la gente. Oh Londres ardería, y por mucho tiempo sólo recordarían el nombre de Moriarty. Mientras, dejaría a los imbéciles de Scotland Yard y de Holmes corretear por ahí completamente perdidos y sin saber qué hacer.

Bueno, oficialmente estaba de vuelta.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia dejó unas libras sobre la mesa para pagar su café y salió de la cafetería. La mayoría de las personas seguían caminando por la calle como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si el único criminal consultor del mundo no estuviera de regreso más fuerte que antes y totalmente dispuesto a matarlos a todos. Oh, simplemente ¡Brillante!

Siguió caminando sin fijarse mucho a donde iba, el mundo sería suyo, a fin de cuentas. ¿Qué más daba perderse un rato por la ciudad?

En algún momento, mientras caminaba, empezó a oscurecer y antes de darse cuenta todos las personas del parque por el que caminaba entraron a sus casas. No le importó, ¿Por qué lo haría? Y siguió caminando, silbando una canción que le había gustado tres años atrás.

Una mano salió de entre la oscuridad y lo tomó por el hombro, Jim gritó más sorprendido que asustado. La misma persona le dio la vuelta de un fuerte tirón e hizo que la espalda de Jim quedara pegada al cuerpo de quien se atreviera a estarle haciendo eso, le puso la otra mano en la boca y lo llevó atrás, dentro de los árboles en los que había estado escondido momentos antes. Quien fuera que se atreviera a hacerle eso pagaría, Jim lo haría pagar. Lo mataría, destriparía y desangraría. Todo muy lento. Lo haría sufrir. Nadie podía ponerle una mano encima y salir ileso.

–Tienes dos minutos para explicarme qué mierda está pasando aquí.

Al escuchar esa voz, todos sus planes de tortura se borraron de su mente. Jim dejó de forcejear y todo el color se fue de su rostro. Se sentía enfermo.

Su secuestrador, al darse cuenta del extraño cambio de actitud de Jim le dio la vuelta, haciendo que quedaran de frente. Ahí fue cuando Jim pudo ver a Seb por primera vez en muchos años.

Se veía un poco mayor, sí. Ambos tenían eso en común. Pero mientras Jim tenía una apariencia algo más loca y emocionalmente demacrada, sin perder ese típico aire de prepotencia y esa abrumadora presencia que hacía temblar a cualquiera. Sebastian sólo se veía cansado, y en sus ojos se veía algo muy pequeño parecido a la esperanza.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Jim sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con ese momento. Y ahora que ahí estaban, no sabía qué hacer.

Sebastian era la única persona con la que se había permitido ser mediamente humano. Sin mascaras mi barreras. Seguramente fue por eso que cuando sus rodillas perdieron su fuerza sin que Jim se inmutara de ello, Sebastian simplemente presionó un poco más su agarre en los hombros de este para sostenerlo.

Temblaban. Ambos temblaban. Era…demasiado.

Tres años. Tres años sin verse. Y ahora que ahí estaban no tenían idea de qué hacer. El aire se sentía pesado.

Se quedaron ahí varios minutos, simplemente viéndose el uno al otro, cosa que no habían hecho en mucho tiempo y, joder, cuanto lo habían extrañado. Sebastian se perdió en los ojos de Jim. Por su puesto, siempre se había sentido atraído y fascinado hacia él, siempre había amado la facilidad que tenía de manipular a los demás y esa vena sádica que lo caracterizaba. Pero, si había algo que amaba de Jim Moriarty eran sus ojos. Podía parecer tan inocente, encantador y carismático. Y claro que podía serlo, Sebastian lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero muy pocas personas vivas habían visto el monstro en el que podía transformarse Jim, y esa habilidad de cambiar por completo todo era algo que amaba. Pero sus ojos nunca cambiaban, eran muy difíciles de descifrar para cualquiera, cualquiera menos Sebastian. Él siempre había sido capaz de saber lo que pensaba Jim con tan sólo verlo a los ojos, y era lo único que le podía decir cómo se sentía en realidad. Por eso amaba sus ojos, eran lo único con lo que Jim no sabía mentir.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente, pero algo lo detenía. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Jim después de tanto tiempo y no quería arriesgar las cosas con él.

Cuando por fin recobró su claridad mental, y con un carraspeo de garganta, Jim se apartó de Sebastian, rompiendo el contacto y caminó hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdido, y cruzó los brazos.

– ¿Y bien? –Alzó una ceja y Jim lo miró con confusión –Estoy esperando. Tu explicación.

–Ah sí, eso.

Varios minutos de silencio.

Finalmente Jim tomó aire.

–Estoy de vuelta, Seb –Dijo como toda respuesta con un hilo de voz. Dejando salir todos los sentimientos escondidos durante años en una sola frase.

Como si eso hubiera roto la barrera que los mantenía separados, avanzaron, eliminando los pocos pasos que los separaban el uno del otro y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Al diablo con las etiquetas. Al diablo con todo.

Jim ni siquiera protestó cuando Seb lo tomó de la cadera y lo elevó, en cambio envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian y escondió su cabeza en su hombro, inhalando ese familiar aroma a colonia y café amargo. Dios cuanto lo había extrañado. Por su parte Sebastian se dedicaba a frotar su espalda y besar su cuello, que era la parte que tenía disponible ya que la cabeza de Jim estaba oculta en su hombro.

Ambos necesitaban eso. Aunque luego negarían eternamente que por un momento se habían permitido ser débiles el uno con el otro. Se quedaron ahí varios minutos, sintiéndose cada vez más reconfortados por la simple presencia del otro.

Después de varios momentos por fin se separaron totalmente avergonzados y Sebastian dejó en el suelo suavemente a Jim, pero esta vez no se alejaron.

Caminaron hasta una banca en el parque y mientras arrojaban unas cuantas piedras a los animales que pasaban por ahí, Jim le contó todo a Sebastian sobre su plan. La caída. El esconderse por casi tres años. Aunque claro, se ahorró los detalles de sus ataques explosivos causados, en parte, por haber tenido que dejar a Seb. Aunque claro, por otra parte habían sido causados por su constante aburrimiento, decidió decirle eso.

Sebastian lo escuchaba todo atentamente, hacía comentarios en los momentos adecuados y fruncía el ceño con disgusto cuando algo le disgustaba. Cuando Jim acabó con su historia Sebastian se quedó un escaso momento pensando en todo antes de fruncir el ceño.

–Espera, jefe –Jim sonrió ante el nombre mientras Sebastian se acomodaba en su asiento, como si aquello que iba a decir fuera algo realmente importante.

–Estás diciendo que durante los últimos tres años ¿no hiciste_ nada_? Quiero decir, ya sabes, las cosas divertidas como matar a alguien, disparar, incluso trazar uno de tus grandes planes o algo así. En verdad, ¿_Nada_?

Sebastian lo miró horrorizado y Jim rodó los ojos.

–En verdad, Seb, ¿Por qué crees que tenía mis ataques? Estaba aburrido.

–Eso se puede arreglar, jefe –sonrió traviesamente –Podemos ir a hacer lo que quieras. Londres te tiene de vuelta, será mejor que empieces a entretenerlos o pronto se olvidarán de ti.

Jim soltó una risa.

–¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo eliminar mi aburrimiento?

–Hay un grupo de universitarios muy molestos a unas cuadras de aquí, podríamos ir y…ya sabes

Le dedicó una significativa mirada mientras tomaba la bolsa donde llevaba su inseparable rifle.

–Tú siempre arreglas mis días, Sebastian. –Rió Jim, Sebastian le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se iban del parque.

Bueno, Inglaterra podía empezar a sufrir con el asesinato de un puñado de universitarios, ¿No?


End file.
